


Play with me, I'm impatient.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, mild orgasm control, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often Yaku wants to be in control, but when he first does, he makes sure to make it completely worth it - for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play with me, I'm impatient.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse nor explanation.  
> I've had this idea for months now but I never dared to write but but I'm pretty confident they're not too out of character, please, enjoy! (everything is naturally consensual.)

Everything was black. Lev was positive he couldn’t see a thing. 

A small tug convinced Lev that the oddly comfortable silk ties around his wrists were secure around one of the poles of the bedpost. 

Just knowing it was secure and that two of his senses were temporarily taken from him sent shivers down his spine. 

Even so, he was becoming impatient. Incredibly impatient and horny. “Mori… how long are you going to make me wait?” He was entirely aware his voice came out as a breathless whine, but it didn’t embarrass him. 

“Just a bit longer. You managed to misplace the lube.” Yaku is surprised at how steady he manages to keep his voice even as his knees are almost shaking in nervousness. 

When he doesn’t find the lube anywhere else in the room, he walks over to the nightstand beside the double bed Lev is on. When he bends down to open one of the drawers, the first thing he sees is the lube. Yaku almost curses himself for not searching there first. 

Yaku doesn’t waste time with getting on the bed and he moves to sit behind Lev. He can see how impatient Lev is and it makes him feel excited. 

This entire situation makes him feel powerful, in a sense. A sense of power he wouldn’t abuse, but he sure wanted to make Lev beg, just a little bit. 

Instead of saying anything, Yaku put the pump bottle of lube down beside him on the bed. 

“Lev…” Yaku watches his thighs quiver slightly at the sound of his voice. The small squeaky sound that leaves him just makes it all better. Slowly moving his hands to stroke up the entire backside of Lev’s thighs draws a small moan from Lev and Yaku can see his dick twitch slightly. 

The sight itself makes Yaku bite his lip slightly. “It’s not painful, is it, Lev?” Only when he’s this close can he hear the low sounds from the butt plug and the cock ring. 

Although he’s breathless and slightly shaky from the pleasure buzzing through him, Lev manages to get out a weak no in response. He’s so on edge that he wants to come right at that second, but it still feels so good that he doesn’t want it to stop. 

Yaku knows he should remove the toys and finish Lev off the way he likes it the most soon, but he can’t bring himself to do it just yet. It’s not every day Lev agrees to something like this and it’s not every day Yaku gets to enjoy a view like this. 

He can barely take his eyes away, but he knows it’s time to end this little play. The way Lev’s thighs are quivering, the way he’s breathing heavily while moaning, tells him that it’s time. 

Moving to sit behind Lev again, Yaku reaches forward to spread Lev’s legs apart so he can fit between them. The sudden touch and movement makes Lev let out a startled gasp, but Yaku paid it no mind. 

He had no intention of removing the plug, as he knew Lev liked to reach that height with something inside. With the binds and the blindfold to add do it, Yaku didn’t dare to guess how fast it would be. 

Yaku licked his lips slightly as he laid down on his back and slid between Lev’s legs. Now he had a front row view to how painfully hard and ready Lev seemed. Yaku hated to admit it, but he loved these moments. 

It had taken him months just to admit he liked facials when they weren’t too close to his eyes. Luckily, Lev didn’t mind, but that was a different story. 

Yaku slides his hands slowly up the front of Lev’s quivering thighs but he avoids his crotch in favour of stroking up his toned stomach to stroke over his nipples. The almost whining groan from Lev makes Yaku smile just a little bit. Lev was always sensitive when they played like this. 

He slowly moved his hands down to where the cock ring was, right at the base of his dick. Yaku knew it wasn’t too tight, but just perfect around him. Yaku couldn’t help but lean up to lick up some pre cum from the head of Lev’s dick as he slowly pulled the cock ring forward. 

Pushing the vibrating cock ring down gently against the head as it passed, Yaku was pleased to hear a loud moan from Lev. He barely had time to drop the ring and clench his eyes shut before tepid liquid hit his face. 

For some time, the only sounds in the room were shaky breathing and the low buzz from the toys. 

“Mmh, Mori? Can you untie me?” Lev’s voice is shaky and breathless and Yaku loves it. Despite having his eyes closed, he reaches up to pull the blindfold off before starting to fumble slightly with the knot on the binds. 

Lev stays silent while Yaku loosens the binds, and the moment his hands are free, the moves to pull the plug out before kissing Yaku. “You look really sexy like this, Mori.” 

Yaku can feel a small flush warm up his cheeks, but he tries to ignore it. “Yeah… but, Lev. We should shower.” He sits up slightly and feels Lev’s arms around him as he’s picked up. Somehow, they always end like this. 

“But Moooori, I can’t stand for too long so it’ll have to be a bath.” Lev sounds whiny and more like his usual self. It almost makes Yaku chuckle, but he settles for tapping his left heel against one of Lev’s butt cheeks. “That’s fine, let’s just get cleaned up.” 

This was also entirely normal, Yaku figured. A bath and snuggling, then maybe a nap. A perfect end to it. Yaku was pretty sure their next time would be just as pleasurable.


End file.
